


when I say too much

by KnownGoon



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Tyson loses his pride a lot, but like fun drinking not bad and addictive, stupid drunk decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownGoon/pseuds/KnownGoon
Summary: One could say Tyson has it pretty bad for Gabe, and that he’s a mess when Gabe it’s in close proximity. But everything is fine. Tyson is dealing the best he can.





	when I say too much

**Author's Note:**

> mel back at it with the stupid fics. sorry, i don't have self control. also look! the title is not from a kpop song. I still can be saved from that hole.
> 
> title is actually from "Feelings" by Hayley Kiyoko because let's be honest, Tyson says too much. you know what other fic has this song as title? "this love asylum (just me and you)" by theworldabouttodawn you should go and check that out.
> 
> thanks to Sammie for beta-ing, you're amazing and I love you even with your bad opinions on Gatorade flavors.

Tyson is pretty sure he's having a crisis over Gabe. And okay, he's constantly in crisis over him, but this time is like, worse. It's just that, as years pass and seasons go, it feels like Gabe is just getting more attractive, and Tyson is slowly losing it. There's only so much he can take before breaking, and that point is getting closer and closer.

   


Tyson knows he has a crush on Gabe as big as the sun, and that it’s been going for a couple of years now. And maybe recently it's been more like a half-in-love crush than anything, but Tyson also knows he's not going to do shit about it for a couple of reasons: first of all, they're teammates, and trying to make a move on your teammate sounds like a really bad idea. Secondly they're bros, best friends, and Tyson is all about keeping that friendship as long as he can. And third Gabe is hot, like super super hot, like actual model attractive. Tyson knows he's attractive, but c’mon, not enough to date someone like Gabe.

   


So yeah, one could say Tyson has it pretty bad for Gabe, and that he’s a mess when Gabe it’s in close proximity. But everything is fine. Tyson is dealing the best he can, and Nate is helping too, like that time Gabe was naked and wet from a shower. Then he came to Tyson, and Tyson forgot how to use his words for a solid minute, but Nate came in and started talking, until Tyson could recover, like the best bro he is.

   


Okay, maybe it’s been difficult, but seriously, things are okay. It’s a new season and they have hope and they’re ready, this crush-love thing with Gabe is nothing, and if things get to be too much, Tyson will get drunk. See? Dealing with his feelings like an adult by shoving them in a mental closet with alcohol. It’s fine. 

  


   


1.

The first thing that Tyson is aware of is the terrible  taste in his mouth. It’s sour, and it feels dry. He wants to drink two bottles of gatorade, the red one if available. The second thing is the light coming from who the fuck knows where, and the third is the sharp pain in his head as he starts moving.

   


He hears a groan next to him and when he sees, it's Nate on the bed next to him where they both fell asleep after going out with the team and getting too many drinks. Tyson is willing to admit it's probably his fault. But Gabe was there, looking like he does, and alcohol makes Gabe extremely flirty. Tyson had to deal somehow, and by that he means he dragged Nate to the bar and did like, 7 shots.

   


“I fucking hate you,” mumbles Nate. He's trying to open his eyes, but looks pale and his hair is a disaster.

   


“I hate myself too,” answers Tyson. This is routine by now. They both would claim to hate alcohol, and question their life's decisions. Eventually they take a shower, go for breakfast, and Tyson goes home to nap for the next five hours. 

  


“Why do we always end up at my house? People are going to start thinking we're together for the amount of nights you spend here.” Nate is finally getting up and, for the looks of it, regretting it.

  


“‘Cause your house is close to the good breakfast places,” answers Tyson, which is true. “And your neighbors know you have a boyfriend, and I'm just your friend. If I try to make a move on you, they'll beat me on behalf of Jo.” 

  


“If you try to make a move on me, I'll punch you, and then Jo will come here and punch you too,” says Nate going to the bathroom. “That would be a fun story to tell Gabe.”

  


Tyson rolls on the bed and groans. He wants to die, not think about Gabe and his perfect hair and smile, that sparkles like he’s a Disney prince…

  


“Get the fuck up and stop pinning over Gabe,” screams Nate from the shower, and there's no way Nate can know he was pinning from the other room. 

  


“I wasn't pinning!” shouts Tyson.

  


“Yes you were,” is Nate’s final answer. 

  


Eventually, Tyson gets up and goes looking for his phone, because he honestly has no idea where it is. When he finds it, it has no battery, so he puts it to charge while he takes a shower in the guest bathroom. Again, this is routine by now.

  


After the shower, Tyson feels a little bit more like a human being. It disappears quickly when he checks his phone. 

  


There, on his email inbox he has seven new messages. From fucking Reddit. 

  


“What the fuck?” he mumbles to himself while he starts opening them. And, welp, yeah, by now Tyson should not be surprised by his own stupidity, and yet… 

  


He opens the link of the email, and suddenly there in his screen appears a Reddit account that apparently he made the night before. The link is a confirmation for the user,  _ Colorado69 _ \- and like seriously, Tyson? - and he has a couple of notifications saying that his question was posted and  _ what? _

  
  


_ r/ColoradoAvalanche  _

**What the hell is up with Landeskog’s hair?**

u/Colorado69 - Nov. 30, 2017, 1:47am

HOW is that Gabriel can play a full game, be first star and still have the best hair in the world? Does he knows what he’s doing to everyone? Is it some kind of magic? How can someone be that perfect? I’m giving up on life

  
  


To be honest, Tyson is surprised that the post has good grammar considering he made it at almost 2am while drunk. His phone probably autocorrected every word, because he barely remembers writing the entry, or making the account for the matter. The fact that he went and made a Reddit account, and actively asked fans about Gabe’s hair, should be more embarrassing, but after the Valentine’s Day video, he has little shame or pride left. 

  


Still he goes back to Nate’s bedroom, drops in the bed and whines for five minutes. “Why am I like this Nate? Why can’t I be like a normal human being?” he half says to the pillow, while shoving his phone in the direction of Nate so he can see what he did last night. 

  


Nate takes the phone and after reading says, “Jesus, Tyson”.

  


“I know.”

  


“I mean, it’s Reddit, nobody knows it’s you?” says Nate, trying to making him feel better. It isn’t working, but Tyson appreciates it. 

  


“I guess…” Tyson starts scrolling through the answers, because what more can he do, at least look at what other people think. 

  


An incredible amount of people actually agree with him, some says it's genetics and others some weird Swedish magic. Overall, they think that Gabe should not look like that after a game, and that life is unfair, which makes Tyson feel weirdly good. Like at least he is not the only fool that’s in despair because of Gabe.

   


   


  
2.  
  


The funny thing about getting very drunk, is that sometimes the things you did the day before would suddenly hit you while doing totally normal things. It could be doing laundry, or taking a shower or halfway through lunch with your sister. 

  


“Oh no,” says Tyson and then proceeds to get out his phone and open his browser.

  


“Whats wrong?” asks Victoria, with her brow furrowed.

  


“Oh god,” and now Tyson can see everything that he looked up on google the night before. He wants to die. How does his mind work? Honestly, what is wrong with him. 

  


Tyson drops his phone on the table and then puts his forehead on the table.

  


**History**

**Saturday Evening**

  


beautifuk oeople r magical creatures - Goo…

_ google.com/search _

  


is my friend secretly a srren- Google 

_ google.com/search _

  


sirens mythology - Google Search 

_ google.com/search _

  


is my friend a vampire quiz - Goo…

_ google.com/search _

  


ia my friend a magical creature - Goo…

_ google.com/search  _

  


sightning of magical creaturs 

_ google.com/search?.... _

  


mythical creatures and where to…

_ gazzett.com/gallery… _

  


Legendary creatures- Wikipe…

_ Wikipedia.org/wiki _

  
  


“Tyson, what is this?” asks his sister, and when Tyson looks up she's scrolling down his browser history, which is ridiculous right now. Tyson sighs and accepts the fact that once he starts talking, Victoria is never going to forget this. He's willingly giving her chirping material.

  


“I- me and the guys went out for drinks yesterday, and I got really drunk, and Gabe was there looking like a model after downing half a bottle of vodka, which, how? I look like a mess after a glass. Anyway, I really have no idea how my mind end up in that topic...but I started looking for... um, magical creatures? “Cause I was convinced he was one?” Tyson is grimacing now. 

  


Victoria is looking at him, really intensely. “Tys…”

  


“I know, okay? I know.” He's aware of how terrible his life is. “I can't explain this”

  


Victoria starts laughing, a full, bright and obnoxious laugh, she clutches her belly and Tyson has to see her lose her shit for a solid two minutes. “Tys, oh my god, I love you so much.” 

  


“Thanks for showing your love while laughing at my stupidity.”

  


“Oh god, Tyson honey, just tell him you like him!” 

  


“What? No!” How can he tell Gabe that? Gabe’s his teammate! 

  


“Tys this is ridiculous, and it's just,” she sighs, laughter finally under control. “Listen, what do you lose by telling him? He's not homophobic, if he tells you he's not interested, it's okay. He's gonna be nice and you can move on, but if he tells you he likes you too, well …”

  


And, to be honest, Tyson never considered Gabe liking him back, not for real, just a fantasy. What Victoria told him sounds rational and like an option, but he's too much of a chicken to actually do something. 

  


“Maybe, I'm not saying I'm going to, but I'll think about it?” That's how much he's willing to compromise.

  


“Good,” says his sister while going back to her food. “I have a bet with mom over when are you going to give up.” 

  


Tyson has the worst family ever, he's going to die and his family is going to laugh about his disgraces at his funeral. That's how life is for him.

  
  
  
  
  


3.

Tyson wakes up and he already knows the drill. His body hurts, which sometimes happens, his head also hurts, which is to be expected, and his dignity is intact, but he hasn't checked his phone so that’s not gonna last. 

  


Tyson makes himself get up, shower and cook breakfast before he sits on the table and starts looking through his phone. He starts with his phone calls and text messages, they look normal except for a drunk text to Josty that just says “fuk u dude.” Josty probably deserved it. 

  


He then goes to his camera roll, mostly because one time he woke up to five blurry selfies with Gabe and one take of his ass. He still has no idea how that happened, so he checks just in case, but there’s nothing out of the normal. 

  


Third obligatory thing is his social media, public and private, god knows his friends are awful and would not stop him from posting something embarrassing or stupid. But outside of a drunk snap on his story, there’s nothing, which seems strange considering that lately he can’t stop thinking about Gabe and that leads to terrible things. 

  


Tyson checks his phone a second time and sighs in relief. Finally, a night where he didn’t do something stupid on the internet. His mother is going to be proud.

  


And then he sees his laptop carelessly tossed on the couch and that’s bad, because his laptop had been on the table, not the couch, and he actually takes cares of it, which means his drunk self probably did something. He shouldn’t trust himself, he knows this. 

  


He stands up and picks his laptop, goes back to his breakfast and waits for his regrets to load. He actually chokes on his eggs, and suddenly death sounds way better than the awful things he does while drunk.

  


_ Denver >> community >> missed connections _

Dec. 18   **You’re an idiot. - m4m**

Why u gotta be so beautigil all the time? it’s honestly unnervign.

Yous tand there looking like a greek god and theen smle and flirt anf then when we’re sober you wold only make fun of my eaating habits. You’re an idiot. 

But Im the one low kee in lov wity you so I guess Im the idot. 

-Posted _ about 14 hours ago _

  
  


“Wow,” says Tyson to his empty apartment. “This is a new low”. 

  


It’s not like he doesn’t know he’s been in love with Gabriel for ages, but he’s scared, very scared. Tyson doesn’t have a great record with relationships, most of them go to shit because it’s difficult to date with their terrible schedule. And then trying to keep it on the low, not quite hiding, but also not public, makes people frustrated. 

  


And maybe with Gabe the schedule would not matter because they live the exact same way, but they’re teammates and that might be uncomfortable for others. And what about fights? Because they sure as hell are gonna argue, and that can’t reflect on the ice, not when the whole team counts on the Captain. 

  


Gabe is a beautiful person, and 90% of the time Tyson thinks he’s way out of his league, but he can’t deny that Gabe and him have been flirting for a long time, and not everything is as friendly as it seems. 

  


So there’s a chance that Gabe might feel the same but.... but there’s times when Gabe would ignore Tyson to go and flirt with other people. Or that time that he cancelled off their movie plan to go on a date with a “cute blonde.” That hurts, it really does. 

  


No, things are good this way, even if Tyson is pining constantly. 

  
  
  


4.

Tyson really wants the weirdly blue drink. He has seen three different people with it, and he likes blue, and he likes alcohol. He needs that drink. He sets his mind on it and starts going to the bar, trying to pass through the crowd, which is a problem since he’s already tipsy and equilibrium isn’t his friend right now. 

  


He’s almost at the bar, no incidents involved, when a hand lands on his waist and stops him from going forward. Tyson wants to keep walking once he sees it’s Gabe with his bright smile, and his glossy eyes from the alcohol, and his stupid hair looking good. God, Tyson wants to push him to the floor, and maybe kiss him, he’s not sure. 

  


“Tys! Where are you going?” Gabe asks, too happy to be normal.

  


“I-Um...” answers Tyson, then he moves his hand on  the direction of the bar and says, “Bar. There’s a blue drink?” Words? Tyson doesn’t know them, obviously. 

  


“No, no, no. You already had too much to drink.” Which, okay, maybe, but Tyson is an adult, and he's sure Gabe has been drinking as much as him. “As your captain, I have to make sure you're alive for tomorrow's practice.” 

  


“When have you cared for my alcohol consumption?” asks Tyson. He even uses big words like “consumption” to show he's not terribly drunk.

  


“I always care about you,” is Gabe’s answer, and like, what? 

  


“What? what does that mean?” 

  


“The point is, I'm not letting you get close to that bar,” he answers, completely ignoring Tyson’s question. And then he takes his hand and starts dragging him towards the dance floor, which is unfair because he has to know Tyson basically short circuits when Gabe touches him. 

  


Eventually, Tyson regains enough brain cells to ask where are they going.

  


“To dance, obviously,” and no, that's not obvious Gabe, what the fuck.

  


“What? why?” says Tyson totally calm, definitely not panic what you hear in his voice. 

  


“If we dance then we have less alcohol in our systems, and we're less drunk so there's less hangover tomorrow!”

  


Tyson wants everything except to be less drunk right now. How is he supposed to deal with Gabe touching him, and apparently dancing with him, if he's not drunk? 

  


It really doesn't matter because Gabe takes them to the middle of the dance floor, where there are so many people that Gabe's body is pressed almost everywhere against his. Tyson is either dreaming or passed out drunk in the bathroom.

  


The music is good really, the kind that puts him in a good mood, and he actually dances (or more like jumps like crazy). And then the DJ changes the tone of the music, and Tyson's ready to kill whoever it is that makes his life this difficult because the new song is something more slow and sexy. People are grinding around him, but he also feels Gabe get closer, dancing way too close. 

  


Tyson gay panics. 

  


“Wow. I'm so drunk,” he suddenly says. “I think I need to go. Now. Bye.” And Tyson quite literally runs to Nate, who's having a conversation with Mikko. 

  


“Nate, we have to go,” demands Tyson. 

  


“What? Is something wrong?” asks Nate because he really does care for Tyson. 

  


“No… but I just need to go, please.” 

  


So Nate stands up and takes him to his car, because Tyson is still drunk, even if the dance with Gabe sobered him up a little bit.  Nate doesn't ask anything because he’s really the bestest friend in the world, just gets him home and crashes with him in bed, cuddling him for moral support. 

  


The next morning, Tyson wakes up in less pain than other times. He only mildly whines while getting up, only to find Nate actually up, alive and making breakfast. He goes to his kitchen and helps him set everything up without talking.

  


“So are you gonna tell me what happened or are we going to sit in silence for another fifteen minutes?” asks Nate once they’re almost done with their food.

  


Tyson huffs. “You don’t have to make me food to make me talk, but… last night Gabe and me, we were dancing, which is pretty weird because we never do that, and it was fun you know? I was having fun, and then the music changed and all the fun went away.” 

  


“What do you mean?” 

  


“It slowed down and Gabe didn't move, he kept dancing even closer to me and I panicked okay? I had to leave because I know that whatever we were doing, it was just fun dancing for him and he was gonna go home later with a random girl. Not me. I just can't do this anymore.” Tyson is suddenly very tired, the weird feeling in his chest not helping him at all. 

  


“Tys…” Nate sighs. “You have to tell him, man. That you have a crush on him and that whatever weird flirting you both do has to stop.” 

  


“I know okay, I know. This is pathetic now, my pining I mean.” 

  


“It’s not pathetic Tys, but I’m tired of seeing you sad to be honest. Sad and drunk. We used to have more fun while drinking and now it’s just this. I feel like if you tell him, if you finally clear all of this up, maybe then you can move on. I don’t know man, find someone else.” 

  


Tyson sighs. He knows Nate is right. He has to move on from Gabe, stop pining for once, get his shit together once again. Maybe he doesn’t have to find someone else right away, but he has to learn to live without expecting  a relationship to happen with Gabe. He’s only gonna end up heartbroken. 

  
  
  


Tyson is sitting on his car trying to summon all his bravery. He’s trying to to think of every time he wanted to fight someone to maybe get adrenaline going on his body so he can get out of his car, knock on Gabe’s door and confess that he has a crush on him, and that in order to move on they have to stop play-flirting. Easy. 

  


With one last prayer to the universe, Tyson gets out of his car and goes to Gabe’s house. He’s panicking but he’s owning the panic. He knocks on the door and waits patiently. 

  


“Oh, Tys, what up?” says Gabe when he opens the door. He’s in a white plain shirt and shorts. Why does he look so good in trash clothes? Lord, this is not helping Tyson. 

  


“Um, nothin, just- can we talk? Real quick, I promise.” 

  


Gabe frowns at him but lets him in all the same. Tyson has been in his apartment before, too many times one could say, so he goes straight to the living room and sits on his favorite couch. If he’s gonna lose his pride, the least he can do is be comfortable while doing it. 

  


“Are you okay? Did something happen?” asks Gabe once both are seated. 

  


“Yeah, don’t worry, it’s other stuff.” Tyson is really gonna do it. He can do it. “So um, I like you? As in-- listen I just have had a crush on you for the longest time okay?” Saying it feels so good, Tyson feels free somehow. “And I know, I know, it’s weird but it happened, don’t blame me. You’re beautiful, and half the league has a crush on you. It’s not a problem except for the fact that we spend a lot of time together and maybe now it’s a little more than a crush, and to be honest? This whole thing where we kind of flirt is not helping either. So I came here to tell you that we need to stop doing that, and maybe stop hanging out for a little, just while I get over whatever I feel, so we can keep being friends and teammates. Yeah, that-- that’s about it.” 

  


So maybe Tyson should’ve stopped at “I have a crush on you,” but the damage is done now. He looks at Gabe expectantly, just waiting for the “no problem man, let’s keep being bros,” because Landy would never be rude with him just for a crush, that much Tyson knows. 

  


But instead of understanding and friendliness on his face, Tyson finds shock and, is Gabe offended? Tyson has literally no idea but somehow feels like he did something wrong, and now he wants to die, or disappear, or maybe have one of those spontaneous deaths. 

  


“Okay, I’m gone.” Tyson gets up and basically runs to the front entrance, but before he can get there, Gabe takes his arm and stops him altogether. 

  


“No, no wait. Tys, did you just confess to me?” asks Gabe, bewilderment on his face. 

  


“Um yes, and now I was escaping to my place to die of embarrassment somewhere else, hoping that you forget this happened.” Tyson answers and damn it, Gabe needs to stop touching him, he short circuits with that much beauty in front of him. 

  


“Tyson, what the fuck. I literally confessed to you like, two months ago!” 

  


_ What? _

  


“What? You what?”

  


“Two months ago, when we were at that new bar that Mikko wanted to try. We were taking a ton of selfies and I confessed and you giggled and then you ditched me and went to look for Nate, I thought that meant you didn’t want anything!” explains Gabe. And like, what? 

  


“What the fuck! I was drunk, I don't remember shit! Wait, no wait, what do you mean you confessed? When did I say I wasn’t interested in something? What the fuck is going on!” Tyson is losing his mind, this is probably a fucking dream. 

  


“You went to Nate after I confessed, and then you didn’t say anything about that day. And I keep on flirting with you, but you ignored me every time. I obviously thought you weren’t interested” 

  


“You were flirting with me? Like for real flirting with me? I thought it was you making fun of my crush on you or something,” says Tyson. 

  


“I literally…” Gabe is running his hands through his hair, making it a mess. He looks shocked, but now Tyson is also shocked because apparently they’re idiots who don’t understand how to flirt. “Let’s sit again for a minute, we need to start this conversation again.” 

  


Both take a seat on the couch again and stay silent, trying to process everything. 

  


“What do you mean with confessing, like, what does that entail?” asks Tyson first. 

  


“It means I’m in love with you, dumbass,” Gabe answers fondly. 

  


“Why are you insulting me? You’re literally the only person on earth that, apparently, doesn’t know I’m in love with you,” says Tyson, because now they’re confessing for real. “So who’s the real dumbass?”

  


“Nate.” And with that, Gabe basically tackles Tyson and kisses him.

  


Gabe insulted his best friend and managed to give him the best kiss of his life in the span of five seconds. Tyson is in love with the best person in the world. 

  


* * *

  
  


“Wait, so last night when you said you were drunk and had to go, what really happened?” Both are tangled in the sheets, it’s almost midnight and they have practice early. Tyson is going to kill his new boyfriend if he doesn’t shut up. 

  


“Listen. It’s a long embarrassing story, I gay panic when I’m drunk. Just shut up, let me rest,” mumbles Tyson. He’s half asleep, with his head buried in a pillow and his hand across Gabe chest because now he can touch, and he’s not passing that opportunity up, even asleep. 

  


“Okay, I can’t wait to ask Nate about all your embarrassing stories.” 

  


Tyson groans and buries his face even more in the pillow, trying to hide his smile. He’s so happy that he doesn’t care about his pride anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that the Reddit Post is an actual thing that exists? I found it by accident at like 5 am and I just related so much. how is Gabriel that beautiful? anyway, that was the inspiration for this crack fic. 
> 
> thanks for reading, you can find me on Tumblr and Twitter as @ KnownGoon. I mostly scream about Gabe ngl.


End file.
